


Come Back

by dragonprinsessa



Series: Boomerang? [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, I felt compelled to write this, Post-Season/Series 03, Reincarnation, Wordcount: 500-1.000, because of the scene, boomerang, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: The boomerang he’d seen on the ambler had been the start, but there was so much more.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Boomerang? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874038
Comments: 30
Kudos: 388
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaahhhh idk. 
> 
> as soon as i saw that boomerang mention I decided that Callum is Sokka reincarnated. I made a post about it on tumblr, for a second I found myself very funny. and then when i was making dinner my brain came up with this so of course i had to write it. I once again think I'm very funny. 
> 
> enjoy!!

The boomerang he’d seen on the ambler had been the start. He’d forgotten about it almost immediately. There had been other, more important things going on. But once they were once again out of danger and Rayla was in a better mood (after a bit of kissing which was _very_ nice) it had come back to his thoughts. He didn’t think it was weird at the time, he’d just seen a cool boomerang and maybe he wanted one now? But then there were other things.

The battle had been dangerous and tiring. Zym almost died, Rayla almost died and he almost died. A lot of people almost died. It was nice to be able to relax afterwards, knowing they had reached peace. At some point after the battle he had been showing off his new magic skills to those who hadn’t get gotten to see it.

He’d cast _aspiro_ and then laughed and exclaimed “I’m an airbender!”. His words made him confuse himself.

He was a mage. He didn’t know what an airbender was. Someone who could bend air? Mages connected to the sky arcanum could do that, but they could also do a lot more than just _‘bend air’_. The others around him had gotten confused as well, all quieting down and looking around at each other trying to make sense of it. Rayla came to his rescue, making a comment about how weird he was which made everyone laugh. He moved on to something else and forgot about it pretty quickly.

The next weird thing was just a thought. Something quick that flashed through his mind. Ibis was teaching him a spell at the top of the spire and he thought _‘If only Katara could see me now’_. It was gone before he could even wonder who Katara was.

Another thought came when he was flying. Because he could fly now. His arms were wings and he never felt cooler. He was doing stunts and showing off in front of Rayla and Ezran when _‘Aang would love this’_ came to his mind. He had no idea who Aang was but the name did give off a feeling that told him this Aang person, would absolutely love this.

Their last night before leaving he sat at the top of the Storm Spire. Everyone else were asleep, which he probably should be too. They would be taking off at first light, returning to Katolis. Without an impending war they could hold a real crowning ceremony for Ezran. He needed to be there and support him, as his brother. He also needed to be there for appearances, as a prince.

_‘I wonder what Zuko would think about me being royalty too’_

He shook his head. Another name he didn’t recognize, yet stirred something in him. Best not to dwell on it.

He looked up instead, at the moon. It always made him think of Rayla. It reminded him of her beauty and strength and wow, she really was like a goddess. Like a moon goddess. Absolutely perfect. Hopefully she wouldn’t need to go do moon goddess duties and leave him, that would be rough. If she hadn’t been asleep right now and been next to him instead and he’d said that out loud she would have called him a dork, and then maybe she’d kiss him. That thought made him smile. He loved her so much.

Deciding that he’d probably been up there too long and should try to get some sleep, he got up and started moving towards the stairs. He would be so tired tomorrow. Hopefully he could get a ride on one of Ezran’s animal friends and fall asleep on top of it. When he reached the stairs, he picked up a rucksack next to them. Some of the soldiers that had sparred up there earlier in the day must have forgotten it so it would be nice of him to bring it back down with him.

When he picked it up however, something fell to the ground. Something very familiar, even more so than the thing he’s seen on the ambler. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

“Boomerang” he said, and suddenly every weird sentence and thought from the past few days made sense.

“You really do always come back”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @dragonprinsessa
> 
> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
